


ever and ever sight

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Past Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>let's pretend that Daryl Dixon watched Kubrick's version of Lolita</p>
            </blockquote>





	ever and ever sight

He’s going out of his fucking mind.

 

Been cooped up in the house he shares with Beth for the past three days and still, Rick told him that he wasn’t needed for the supply run they went on in the morning. Beth, his girl, his woman, having returned to him a few months past and sometimes he still can’t believe she survived that day in the hospital, but right now she’s no help. She laughed when he sat, pouting, on the couch after he returned from the meeting, she kissed his cheek and told him to enjoy his day off.

 

So he paces in the living room, like a caged animal, he makes his way up the stairs and finds her on the bed. Sunlight streaming from the open windows, she’s perched with a bent leg on the edge of the mattress as she paints her toenails with a bright, red, polish. He swallows hard because the little dress she’s wearing has ridden all the way up her thighs and he can see her sensible, white panties. She’s humming a song he doesn’t recognize as she swings one leg forward and back, trying to dry her nails. With her long blonde hair, and her fresh face, it looks like a scene straight from that Lolita movie, it makes Daryl uncomfortable and it makes his jeans tight and scratchy. Since the first time she kissed him, Daryl’s been aware of the age difference, he’s been aware that if they’d still be living in the old world, people would have called him a dirty old man for shacking up with someone so much younger than himself.

 

But he also realizes that things have changed, he realizes that the age gap between himself and Beth is similar to the one with Abraham and Rosita, but most importantly he realizes that Beth’s been an adult for a long time now, perfectly capable of making her own decisions. Still doesn’t make him feel any less perverted when he sees her wearing pretty sun dresses and all he can think about is flipping the dress over her ass and rutting like an animal.

 

He startles out of his thoughts when he sees Beth laying back on the bed, resting on her elbows and lifting a leg, she points her toe at him and without thinking about it he steps closer to her.

 

“Blow,” she tells him, mischief behind her eyes. He takes her ankle in his large hand and brings her pretty toes up to his face, looking at her through the curtain of hair in his eyes, he purses his lips and begins blowing on her nails. Her eyes dilate and he can see the way her breathing speeds up, he flicks his tongue out and licks at her little toe, she makes a strangled noise in the back of her throat and slides her ankle out of his grip.

 

“Now the other one,” she says, and he obeys. Takes her delicate foot in his hands and gently blows at the polish, her pale feet and the red paint contrasting so nicely that all he wants to do is stick each of her toes in his mouth, one by one, wants to nip at the digits as if they were pieces of candy.

 

Instead he kisses the arch of her foot, snakes his tongue out and gives her a brief lick, he turns her foot over and bites at her ankle. Daryl looks at Beth and the way she’s spread out in the bed, his very own nymphet, he sucks at her heel and she lets out a quiet moan.

 

“Daryl,” she breathes out, and he places her foot on the bed, his hands go to his belt and the only sound in the room is the clinking the buckle makes. He hovers above her, one forearm beside her head and his other hand at the zipper of his pants, he gazes at her lips as he slowly pulls the slider down. Daryl pushes his boxers down and hooks his arms around Beth’s thighs, spreads her open and fingers her once and twice, and she’s already wet.

 

He pushes inside with a grunt and Beth lets out a soft noise, he brings her legs up higher and she moans at the change of angle, “Dirty girl,” he murmurs.

 

He picks up speed and starts thrusting in earnest, the force of his hips, driving Beth into the mattress. “I’m gonna--” she trails off, and Daryl presses her thighs wide open into the bed, bendy little thing, his girl.

  
She lets out a grunt and her hands scramble at the bedsheets, her pretty neck all flushed and little wisps of hair stuck to the side of her face is what makes him come, he pulls out and spills himself on her daisy print dress. Daryl shudders and falls on his side next to Beth, “Goddamned Lolita,” he growls and Beth giggles in return, pressing a kiss to his jaw. 


End file.
